


“Confessissumam”

by A Ghoulish Concubine (VenusBrutalis)



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusBrutalis/pseuds/A%20Ghoulish%20Concubine
Summary: When Sister Connie Lingus wrote Ghouls Gone Wild, an “erotic epos” that came to her through visions and dreams, it appears she wasn’t aware of how exactly Papa Emeritus and his Nameless Ghouls would enter our mortal world. Hence these stories are about the characters, and not what we perceive them to be, i.e. a band.Her visions were seen through the eyes of several willing women; for every Ghoul, a different one.So please enjoy, if you can, the tales of Papa Emeritus and the Nameless Ghouls, delivering diabolical sermons, and lots and lots of cock.And tongue. Of course.





	“Confessissumam”

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2014.

The dream was a reoccurring one; the heat was unbearable, the flames were everywhere. Yet in the center of the inferno, there he was. Sublime, divine, diabolical. Surrounded by the circle of heated orange, illuminating yellow, devouring red, his serpent tongue would seek between my glistening folds and find the sacred, aching bundle of nerves. I’d look down at him, and he was no longer the Devil, but a man, with the face of an undead ghoul. I always came within that moment, at that sight. 

I woke up, on the thirteenth night of my pleasurable nightmare, my body was heavy and slightly trembling. Perhaps succubus did exist, and were now haunting my wet dreams. It was still dark outside, dawn was not ready to make her arrival. I led my fingers between my legs, felt the moisture, the proof of my climax. I climbed out of bed, and made way for the church in a haste; I had to confess, to prevent my soul from being devoured for all eternity. However, if Hell was like my dreams, I welcomed the eternal “suffering”. 

My footsteps echoed as I walked down to the confession booth. I saw a dark silhouette, and I immediately regretted this whole endeavor. I slowed down, every step filled with hesitation. “Come…” the dark silhouette spoke, and I could not recognize it. Yet its voice was so alluring, so inviting, I didn’t want to resist. I sat down, in the dimmed light. I caught a glimpse of the shadow’s profile, its nose was nothing short of impeccable. “Forgive me, Father, for I have si-” I began, only to be interrupted by the mysterious figure. “You have what? Committed a crime most foul? Used your position to further your own success?” his voice was dripping with sarcasm. Perplexed, I didn’t know what to say. “Come on, confess!” his stern command had an underlying tone of mischief. 

“I… I have had this dream. Tonight was the thirteenth night, and for every night, it gets more…intense, real. And I know I have sinned, for I enjoy the dream, I crave the euphoria of being licked by Satan, while the fire burns around us, threatening to melt our bodies into one… Yet, in the end, it’s not the Devil himself, or maybe it is, in disguise, I don’t know… Please forgive me, please… Not for sinning, but for enjoying it. By God, it is all that I crave!” My heart began to pound faster, and in this moment, I couldn’t care less about eternal damnation. I nearly held my breath as I awaited the response from the silhouette, instead I heard movement. 

The curtain was pulled aside, and the silhouette now stood in front of me; it was him. There he was; his face was that of an undead ghoul, yet he was the most magnificent sight - unlike any other man. Dressed in black, the stitching of the inverted crosses barely visible in the dim light. Was I still dreaming? Was I still in bed, sweating and moaning, only to wake up alone? No, I was awake. And he was real. “Will you allow me then, to taste you?” he said, as he kneeled between my legs. I nodded, and pulled my dress above my knees. As surreal as it was, his fingertips were ever so real as they pushed the dress further, revealing my thighs. There were so many questions lingering on the tip of my tongue, yet I could only look down on him with awe as he placed my legs over his shoulders. His tongue was gliding across the plump flesh, only the be replaced by gentle bites as his mouth approached my wetness. He placed his hands under my buttocks and raised me slightly. I held on the edge of the bench as I felt his warm breath against my soaked lips. 

The teasing felt like it lasted forever, perhaps I was in Hell and this was to be my punishment? But my perverted prayers were answered, as he began to cover my wanting cunt with kisses. Yet I craved his insisting tongue, his lips wrapped around my clit, the sound of sexual hunger. “I want your tongue… You asked for permission to lick me, and it was granted to you, now make me come!” The words fell out of my mouth, in their most sincere and uncensored form. I could see a grin on his face, and my body yearned with anticipation. I moaned as my command was being obeyed, the tip of his tongue circling my clit, eager to play. I began to move against his mouth, his lips and tongue working in unison to drive me over the edge. My dream was nothing in comparison to this, the fiery pits of Hell could never excel the dark confinement of this confession booth. And the Devil was a mere shadow of the ghoul between my legs. 

I let go of the bench, and placed my hands on his head, holding him in place. The tip of his nose rubbed against my clit as his tongue teased my slit, slithering in and out of it; fucking me with his tongue. I was close, the climax was awaiting to be unleashed, and his skilled mouth made it so hard to resist giving in. As his tongue slid out of me, and against my most sensitive spot, I knew it was time. His lips closed around the heightened area, his tongue flickering against the bundle of nerves, creating the most divine suction. I couldn’t help but smile as I threw my head back, and pressed my crotch against his sublime mouth. I had to look down on him again, and I bit my lip to prevent myself from screaming as I came; the sight always got to me. He pulled me down on his lap, my legs still wrapped around him. “Now it’s your turn to taste…” He kissed me with his drenched lips, until mine was in the same state. A light broke through the church window. Dawn had arrived.


End file.
